Angui Forest
Angui Forest is the special event Region from the Blood Haven Part I It contains 25 missions for Blood Haven Part I and 25 missions for Blood Haven Part II. Blood Haven Part I Missions 1-5 Mission 01: Scarred Lands Mission 02: Burning Desert Mission 03: Treacherous Plains Mission 04: Unwalked Barrens Mission 05: Outer Forest Raid Boss: Vodyanoi, 12 Energy Points to battle Loot: Nestor Totem x6, ?, ?, ? Boss (1600 HP/3200 ; 31/37 BP) C+ Battle Bear Lvl 12/30 541/581/3/6 C Banshee Lvl 9/20 536/487/3/5 C+ Ethereal Satyr Lvl 12/30 523/523/3/6 C Gurigen Lvl 11/20 486/496/3/5 C Imp Lvl 14/20 483/473/3/4 C Wood Elf Lvl 7/20 287/373/2/4 Missions 6-10 Mission 06: Malevolent Vines Mission 07: Shadows and Mist Mission 08: Unmarked Graves Mission 09: Leafy Depths Mission 10: Sangur's Home Raid Boss #2: Vodyanoi, 12 Energy Points to battle Loot: Nestor Totemx9, NestorTotemx9, NestorTotemx9 - says 0/4 but only 3 battles Boss (4000 HP ; 39 BP) C+ Amia Lvl 20/30 702/677/3/7 C+ Battle Bear Lvl 18/30 587/631/3/6 C+ Hellhound Lvl 7/30 580/511/3/6 C+ Orc Lvl 20/30 554/564/3/5 C+ Primal Satyr Lvl 9/30 504517/3/6 C Ethermancer Lvl 10/20 489/480/3/5 C Gurigen Lvl 11/20 486/496/3/5 C+ Goblin Lvl 8/30 463/473/3/5 C Wood Elf Lvl 7/20 287/373/2/4 Missions 11-15 Mission 11: Nightshade Vale Mission 12: The Unbent Forest Mission 13: Gloomy Groves Mission 14: Soaring Trees Mission 15: Goren Territory Raid Boss #3: Vodyanoi, 14 Energy Points to battle Loot: Nestor Totemx9, Nestor Totemx9, Nestor Totemx9 - says 0/4 but only 3 battles Boss (8000 HP ; 84 BP) B1) AA Elapholith Lvl 50/80 2628/2400/3/21 B1) A+ Lukine Mantle Lvl 45/70 2175/2025/3/17 B1) A Ukko Lvl 30/60 1532/1643/3/12 B1) ? B1) A Ipsilan Lvl 35/60 1518/1512/3/11 B1) A Hagrum, the Dwarven King Lvl 35/60 1429/1565/3/12 B2) C+ Hellhound Lvl 7/30 580/511/3/6 B2) C+ Primal Satyr Lvl 9/30 504/517/3/6 B2) C Ethermancer Lvl 10/20 489/480/3/5 B2) ? B2) ? B2) C Wood Elf Lvl 7/20 287/373/2/4 B3) A+ Minotaur Lvl 9/70 1578/1599/3/14 B3) ? B3) ? B3) A Hagrum, the Dwarven King Lvl 35/60 1429/1565/3/12 B3) B+ Marras Lvl 25/50 1097/953/3/13 B3) B+ Karstfiend Lvl 25/50 765/1009/2/14 Missions 16-20 Mission 16: Secret Ways Mission 17: Unholy Glen Mission 18: Unforgiving Paths Mission 19: Gorge of Broken Mission 20: Sangur's Dell Raid Boss #4: Vodyanoi, 17 Energy Points to battle Loot: Nestor Totemx12, Nestor Totemx12, Nestor Totemx12 - says 0/4 but 3 battles Boss (2000 HP; 36 BP | 2400 HP; 32 BP) B1) C+ Amia Lvl 10/30 652/629/3/7 B1) C+ Forest Dragon 7/30 528/528/3/7 B1) C+ Troll Lvl 10/30 514/604/3/5 B1) ? B1) C Cavewing Lvl 11/20 478/478/3/6 B1) C Wolfrider Lvl 8/20 406/456/3/6 B2) C+ Battle Bear Lvl 12 541/581/3/6 B2) C Banshee Lvl 9 536/487/3/5 B2) C+ Ethereal Satyr Lvl 12 523/523/3/6 B2) C Imp Lvl 14 483/473/3/4 B2) C+ Wolfrider Lvl 8 446/501/3/7 B2) C Sydrus Lvl 12 291/374/2/4 Missions 21-25 Mission 21: Baleful Trail Mission 22: Wildwoods Mission 23: Poisonous Dell Mission 24: Wicked Thicket Mission 25: Unnatural Copse The Engorged creature entering the battlefield may cause game to crash. Boss (8000 HP ; 74 BP) A Manakros Lvl 5 1511/1501/3/14 B Ferradren Lvl 10 757/762/3/11 B+ Praetor Lvl 20 688/836/2/13 B Mesonyx Lvl 7 488/675/2/11 B Fang Shrimp Lvl 5 728/813/3/11 A Engorged Lvl 20/60 2199/1603/4/14 is Amaterasu Blood Haven Part II Category:Regions Category:Events